Large, ornate bedsteads, particularly those for queen and king size beds, present difficulties for manufacturers, retailers and purchasers with respect to storing and transporting the large components that make up the bedsteads. In particular, large headboards cause storage and transportation problems for manufacturers and retailers due to their large size, and for purchasers who are faced with the problem of getting the bedstead from the store to their residence. Moreover, large bedsteads create problems for purchasers with respect to negotiating tight corners, doorways, and stairways of a residence.
One solution to the problems presented by large bedsteads has been to provide components of bedsteads in a modular configuration, including modular headboards that can be assembled and disassembled as desired.
One drawback of modular bedsteads, however, particularly those intended to support king and queen-size bedding, is that of providing a sturdy, robust bedstead that provides stable support to the bedding and occupants of the bed while not being overly complicated to assemble. A need therefore exists for an improved modular bedstead that addresses these and other drawbacks of the prior art.